


Kind of Like a Game

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2010 [9]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-27
Updated: 2010-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He loved the way her body reacted to him. 'Especially when he touched her.</i></p><p>House likes to play with his princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kind of Like a Game

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) for the 'nippleplay' space; written as part of the [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=heroesque)[heroesque](http://www.livejournal.com/users/heroesque/)-verse.

House brushed his rough fingertips across Cameron's rosy pink nipples. They stiffened under his touch. He loved the way her body reacted to him. 'Especially when he touched her.

Typically he also liked to hear her reactions, but tonight he had gagged her so he could play with her while he watched TV. He had her knelt on the floor, naked, with her arms bound in a box tie at her back. Her perky breasts were pushed forward by the way she was bound. She had her knees spread wide like he'd asked and he could see soft pink flesh between her legs.

While his program was on, he would sift his hands through her hair, 'Turned it over his knuckles in long luxurious waves, or wrapped it around his fist to pull and tug it. He could hear her muffled moaning through the ball gag. It made his cock start to sit up and take notice.

During the commercial breaks he slapped her breasts, pinched or brushed her nipples or gave her inner thighs slight taps with the riding crop at his side. The ball gag muffled the sounds, but she would squeak or whimper or whine or gasp whenever he did something. Though he made sure not to touch her collar. Not yet.

As the closing credits began to roll on the third program, House drew a set of nipple clamps from a box on the table by the couch. He watched Cameron's eyes widen at the sight of the clamps. He draped the silver chain across his thigh and leaned back into the couch to watch the next program.

The next four programs.

He followed the same pattern - toying with her hair during the show, toying with the rest of her body, especially her rigid, pink nipples, during the commercials. It was driving her mad and he knew it. He liked it. Wanted it. Needed it just as much as she did.

That had been an intriguing revelation. Learning that _he_ needed these play sessions was interesting. Realizing that _she_ needed them too had been almost awe inspiring. House was never in awe of anything that wasn't a medical mystery, but this... this got him.

He had been under the impression that Cameron was only interested in playing games. So, he'd played along. He'd even gone along with the requisite 'cuddling' when necessary. After a few sessions, he started to really enjoy them. It didn't hurt that the sex was really good too.

It had taken him much longer to understand Cameron's need for the sessions. She liked praise and some humiliation. Both bothered him at first, but once he realized both heightened her sexual arousal, his nerves settled on the idea and he delighted himself in trying to figure out which types of praise and humiliation she liked best. As well as what _he_ liked to do to her. Like everything else he did, he turned it into a game. This one just had more perks.

Making her anticipate the nipple clamps, he had learned, heightened her arousal before he even attached the clamps. It made her squirm, which made him need to punish her for not being still as he'd instructed. But it also made the sex afterward absolutely exquisite. She would ride him for hours until she finally came down from her high. Then she would collapse into his chest and he would hold her until she fell asleep. Those were the nights he didn't need Vicodin.

The credits rolled on that fourth program, House leaned forward, gathering the silver clamps in his large paw, then attached one of the clamps to each of her pretty, perky nipples. He heard the soft, muffled hiss through the gag when he closed the little clover clamps on her skin.

He brushed his fingertips over her squeezed nipples, then her hair to let her know what a good princess she was for her Master. The television started another show and House sifted his fingers into her hair.

During the commercials, he kept up his previous diversions, but added tugging on the chain linking the clamps. Cameron howled through her gag. He had enough experience with her to know the difference between pain-howls and pleasure-howls. This was the latter and if his brain hadn't been able to tell, his cock definitely could.

House wanted to wait through one more program, but eight hours of television was all his sex drive could handle tonight. When the credits began on the last show, House leaned forward and reached between Cameron's pretty legs to feel how aroused she was. He wasn't disappointed. She was incredibly wet for him. He grinned at her, "That's my princess," he purred softly in her ear, then kissed her temple.

He helped her to her feet, silently praising himself for spending all those countless hours training Cameron to kneel on the area rug for long stretches of time. Tonight would be worth all of that effort. He clipped the lead to her collar, then led her down the hallway to the bedroom.


End file.
